In general, holders made of a band approximately 2 cm wide, which are placed over the head and around the neck and have the form of a sling, and on the opposing free ends of which a movable hook is attached, which holds the respective wind instrument, are generally known as carrying devices for a saxophone. The disadvantage of these neck slings, in particular in the case of longer playing time and heavier instruments, is that the weight of the wind instrument pulls on the nape of the neck or the cervical vertebrae and greatly strains the neck and shoulder musculature, which long-term saxophone players perceive to be unpleasant and annoying and which can result in neck and head pains. Further known types of carrying devices consist of a chest strap system having two loops, which enclose the shoulders and converge in front of the chest, where the instrument is suspended. Some of these chest strap systems also have a belt integrated in the strap system for stabilizing the carrying device. The disadvantage in the case of the chest strap systems is that the instrument cannot be moved away from the body to a sufficient extent, and that it obstructs the rib cage during breathing, so that unobstructed playing is no longer possible after some playing time. A further disadvantage is that the strap system cannot simply be put down in a playing pause. Time and some effort is required to put on or take off the chest straps. In addition, the chest straps are not particularly attractive, which is perceived by professional players in particular to be annoying at performances.